Rw(p)by: volume 1
by GoodKnight Studios
Summary: Join Percy Jackson as he embarks on a new adventure. Percy Jackson has been thrust into what appears to be a new world, what will happen as he learns about Remnant. (First book of Infinite reality series) hey guys! I'm looking for a partner. (go to my profile for details.)
1. What remains

**Chapter 1: What Remains**

It was all my fault, all the death, and suffering, the untold body, countless loss of friends and family, and so much If only I had kept a closer eye on Gaea, then she wouldn't have taken so many lives, and the demon Salem wouldn't have been born. Millions have died and due to my anger, and this world has become a remnant of what it was.

 ***Flashback***  
Annabeth ran her hand along some marks on the ground – a jagged crow's-foot shape as long as a human body. The area was lumpy and white, like stone scar tissue. "This is the place," Annabeth announced as she stood up."Percy, these are the trident marks of Poseidon."  
Hesitantly, I touched the scars. "He must've been using his extra-large trident"  
"This is where he struck the earth," Annabeth said, "where he made a saltwater spring appear for the contest with my mom to sponsor Athens."  
"So this is where the rivalry Began," I said.  
"Yeah." I pulled Annabeth close and kissed her … long enough for it to get really awkward for Piper, though she said nothing. When I pulled away, Annabeth looked like a fish gasping for air.  
"And this is where it ends," I said. "I love you, Wise Girl."  
Annabeth made a little sigh, like something in her ribcage had melted.  
I glanced at Piper. "Sorry, I had to do that."  
Piper grinned. "How could a daughter of Aphrodite not approve? You're a great boyfriend."  
 ***End of Flashback***

This memory floated through my head for what seemed like hours, the happiness from it apparently trying to cover up the grim events that followed, before being interrupted by a voice saying, " _Child, your slumber is at its end. Wake and all will be explained."_ my first thought was, ' _why is it so dark?'_ the memories came flooding into my head in a series of images and colors, gold with red twirled around it elegantly, a flash of black and white, my mother telling me that everything would be alright, blond hair caked in blood, light leaving a familiar pair of grey eyes, the bodies of demigods lying broken on the upturned earth, the earth-shaking and storm clouds flashing with green lightning.

I opened my eyes, taking in my snowy surroundings, clutching my chest. It felt as if my heart had been ripped from my chest. As tears leaked from my eyes and sobs racked my body, the voice, once more, spoke in my head. ' _Child,'_ It said, effectively causing me to fall on my butt, ' _I must educate you about the world today, it is very different from the one you knew.'_ My grief temporarily set aside, I blinked, once, twice, then I found my words.

"Who are you," I asked out loud, "And what are you doing in my head?" I felt amusement, I assumed, from the being in my head.

' _, I'm in you're head because I need to be,'_ she, it was impressed upon me that this being was female, said with a slight chuckle, ' _as for who I am, you may call me Miss. C."_ I thought about this for a second.

"Ok, Miss. C, what do you mean by, 'the world is different'?" I asked, concerned.

' _Well,'_ she said, ' _there are many factors to this, including…..'_ She then explained, in-depth, the concept of dust and aura, and the history of the world now known as Remnant, she also went on to describe the significant figures of the four kingdoms. She then discussed the topic of weapons, ' _I will make some modifications to your weapons and armor to help you fit in if you don't mind.'_ she said.

"What's wrong with my weapons?" I asked, my hand twirling Riptide in my pocket.

She chuckled, ' _They scream magic, and magic isn't really well known around here.'_

I huffed, "alright, make the changes you want." there was a pause, and then I started glowing so brightly that when I closed my eyes the light shone through. When I saw that the glowing had stopped, I opened my eyes. My armor now had a general theme of black with gold lining, the armor seemed to be one piece, allowing more movement, while at the same time leaving no weak points, on my left arm was a watch face that looked suspiciously like the shield that Tyson had made for me, on the right arm was what looked like a screen, I would play around with that later. My helmet had an electronic heads-up display that identified things that ranged from the temperature to the types of trees around me. On my left hip a sword and scabbard were connected, the sword, I realized, was Riptide with a thicker pommel and what looked like a trigger under the guard, I pulled it out of the scabbard, and, to my surprise, it was just as balanced as ever, but the blade was no longer bronze, it was black and silver.

"What does the trigger do?" I asked, afraid to test it. ' _The trigger,'_ she said, ' _infuses the blade with dust, which is loaded into the bottom of the pommel, I also made the blade a mixture of Adamantine silver and Ebony, and can kill humans, so be careful not to go overboard when fighting, and your dust is in the bag that is on your right hip.'_

"Cool," I said, mulling over the dust vials in my pouch, "so, what does the screen do?" She seemed to stop and think for a minute, before saying, ' _It is your scroll, with all the necessary apps downloaded onto it. Now, once I am done the training you to use your new gear, and bank account, which I have loaded with money, I want you to make your way to beacon.'_ I paused, "you want me to go to school?" I said, disappointed, ' _yes, but it's combat school, and will help integrate you into society.'_ she said soothingly, "all right, and you unlocked my aura?" I asked, ' _Yes,'_ she said _, 'now let's get to it.'_

 **Three months later**

After three months of training (and several mental breakdowns), it was finally time. I have learned so much, how to better use my natural powers over the wind, earth, and sea, how to use my aura to shield myself, I even unlocked my semblance, though what it is, I'll save that reveal for later.

I now stood, looking out of the window of the transport to beacon, we had just made our last stop, and I was staring out the window, not paying any attention to my surroundings. Suddenly, something rammed into me from behind, forcing me to the ground. A vale of red obscured my vision. "I-I'm s-sorry!" said the girl, who was currently lifting herself from the ground. She wore a black and red dress with a hood and cape, but my eye was especially drawn to a red box attached to her back. Her black hair, accented with red tips, was in different lengths depending on where you looked, none of it passing her shoulders. Her head reached my chest, which surprised me, considering that she just knocked me over.

"It's fine," I said, straightening my jacket. "Just try to be more careful, ok?"

She nodded and stretched out her hand, "I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose. Nice to meet ya!" she said with a slight blush spreading across her cheeks. I took her hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you too, I'm-" Before I could say more, I was interrupted by a blond girl.

"Hey, there you are Rubs!" she said, smiling broadly at me, then Ruby, then back at me. "Who's your friend?" to which, ruby responded with her best impression of a deer caught in the headlights of a car.

"Oh, hi Yang," Ruby said, poking her head out from behind me, " this is...oh actually..you never told me your name." She said, looking to me.

I smiled down at her, then stuck a hand out to the girl Ruby referred to as Yang, "Perseus Jackson, but you can call me Percy, nice to meet you." I said, shaking her hand.

She smiled back, "Yang Xiao Long, I'm Ruby's sister," She said, "protectively" putting Ruby in a headlock.

"Really?" I asked, surprised, " But you two look nothing alike!"

Yang laughed, "yeah, we have different moms," she said, and then whirled around on her sister, "speaking of, I can't believe my little sis is going to beacon in the same year as me!"

Ruby shrugged her off, as she grumbled out"Yang! Cut it out,"

Yang smiled at her. "What's wrong? I thought you would be excited, you've wanted to go here since you were little!" Yang teased, attempting to cheer her sister up. Ruby had none of it, "I was moved up two years," She said, "I don't want everyone to think that I'm special."

Yang flung her arm across Ruby's shoulders, "but you are special, and I bet everyone here will think you're the bee's knees!"

Ruby shook her head, "I don't want to be 'the bee's knees'," She said, "I wanna be a normal girl, with normal knees!" She said crossing her arms and looking out the window.

"Ruby," I said, attracting both of the sisters' attention, " I don't know you very well, but I am sure you Have absolutely normal knees."

Ruby smiled at me, a brilliant smile that seemed to make the room warmer, saying "Thank you, Percy."

Just then, a woman wearing glasses, a white blouse, and brown shorts appeared on the tv. "Hello," Said the mysterious woman.

Yang leaned over to Ruby. "Who's she?"

"I am Professor Goodwitch," the woman, seemingly spoke in response to Yang.

"Oh," said the blonde, shrugging. went on to explain how we were selected to attend Beacon, that we are in a time of peace and we train to uphold that peace. When she finished talking, the screen shut off and the city of vale came into view.

All three of us walked toward the window. "Wow," I said, impressed, "Vale is grander in the air than it is on the ground!" Yang nodded and then nudged Ruby,

"hey," Said Yang, pointing out the window, "You can see Signal from here!"

Ruby looked and then said, " yeah, guess that we are not too far from home after all." Just then, a boy with blond hair and white armor plates started retching and ran toward the bathroom.

"I guess the view isn't for everyone," said Yang, looking disgusted.

Ruby laughed, " Well, at least I'm better off than vommitboy." She joked h.

"Yeah," laughed Yang

"Eww, Yang, it got on your shoes!" exclaimed Ruby, pointing at her sister's shoes and backing up,

"Ew, ew, ew, get it off," whined Yang.

"Just hold still, Yang," I said, waiting for her to comply, once she did, I caused the puke to rise off her shoes and into the trash. "There," I said, looking at yang, "All better?" She glared at me, "you know what….It seems to me that your semblance is puke control" Just as she started talking, the ship lurched, signaling that the ship was docked.

"Well, time to go," I said, running out of the ship.

I ran to a stop in front of the entrance hall. I heard an explosion, and after looking around I saw Ruby, a white-haired girl, and a girl with a black bow that matched her hair. Both girls walked away, leaving Ruby sitting alone against a wall. As I was heading over to her, I saw the blond kid from earlier help her up and start talking to her, so the situation in hand, I decided to head back to the entrance hall. I looked around and I found where I was supposed to go. _This is it,_ I thought, _This is the start of my new life._


	2. Chapter 2: The first step

**Hey, I have watched the trailer for volume 6 and it is awasome, I think that they will be reveling that Summer is not dead, but thats just a theroy. Any way, I will poast every other Thursday.**

Chapter 2: First Step

As I fell toward the emerald forest, I remembered what Ozpin said before launching us.

 ***Flashback***

"The first person you make eye contact with," said the white haired professor, "will be your partner, with the exception of young Perseus, who will be assigned to a team depending on his compatibility with members of other teams."

 _Great,_ I thought, _I'm going to be paired at random._

 ***End Flashback***

As these thoughts flitted through my head, I drew closer to the trees. I called on the wind to slow my descent and landed on a branch in a tree. I jump to the ground, my sword drawn and ready for battle. I quickly surveyed the clearing I landed in and, seeing that it was clear, started walking north, where I believed the relics to be and, as a result, the rest of the soon-to-be students. As I walked, I heard a low growl and whirled around just in time to see a pack of forty, big, snarling Beowolves charge into the clearing. Loading a fire dust capsule into my sword, I charged the pack, setting my blade alight. I cut down any wolf that came within the reach of my sword. I had just finished off the last of the pack, when I heard a high pitched, girly scream. I ran in the direction of the vocal disturbance, encountering, and killing a Ursi major along the way.

As I reached the edge of the clearing I heard a guy yelling, "Can we go five seconds without someone doing something crazy?" followed by a five second silence, and then a girl with pink hair and a hammer riding an ursi crashing into the clearing yelling, "Gidde-Up!" I surveyed the clearing as i walked up to the group that consisted of Yang, Ruby, the white haired girl, the girl with the bow, "Barf-boy", a guy with pink highlights, the girl with the hammer (who, for some reason was prancing around with a rook, saying "I'm the queen of the castle, I'm the queen of the castle!"), and a girl clad in gold armor. "Hey," I said to noone in particular. Ruby, having never seen my armor, said, "hello, I'm Ruby!" I laughed, "Yes, I know Ruby," I said, my helmet receding into my armor, causing her eyes to widen. "Percy!" She said, running over and rushing around me in a flash of rose petals, "your armor is so cool!" Smiling at her I said, "Thank you, it was a gift from a friend." The white haired girl, sword in hand, walked up to us and, with a bit of unbelief in her voice, said, "Ruby, do you know who your talking to?" Ruby nodded, " Weiss, It's just Percy!" The girl, Weiss, seemed to be taken back, "Just Percy? Just Percy! How can you speak so formally about him? He is one of the greatest swordsmen in Remnant!" Ruby jumped back, surprised, from her eccentric friend. "I apologize for not introducing myself," she said, turning to me, causing me to take a step back, "I am Weiss Sch…" cutting her off I said, "Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Corporation, I know, now please back up!" I said stepping to the right. Weiss seemed to be shocked, which was good news for me, as I got to walk to the rest of the group. The girl in gold armor waved at me, saying, "Hi, I'm Pyrrha Nikos." I smiled and said, "Nice to meet you!

As I was about to introduce myself to the rest of the group, a loud screech echoed around the ruins and a giant Nevermoor flew over the clearing. I looked up, my helmet closed, and I shot off the ground at the speed of a rocket, stopping when I was level with the Nevermoor. Hovering a few feet in front of me, it seemed to be sizing me up. As we stared each other down, the wind started wiping around faster and faster, until a hurricane formed around me. I shot forward, my sword now crackling with electricity as I thrusted it forward into its head, killing the Nevermoor.

When I landed on the ground, I was met by awestruck faces. Ruby was the first to recover, pointing to me and then to the disintegrating corps of the Nevermoor on the top of a cliff, "W-what….How...That…...was AWESOME!" She said, pumping a fist into the air. "I wonder whose team you are going to be on?" This was a question not only asked by her, but by me as well.

 ***Time skip***

"Carden Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove bronzewing, and Sky Lark," said the white haired professor, " together you will form team CRDL(cardinal), lead by Carden Winchester!" Ozpin went on to form team JNPR(Juniper), which consisted of Jaune Arc, or "barf-boy", Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren, led by Jaune arc. "And finally," Said Ozpin, " Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long! Together you will form team RWBY! Lead by, Ruby Rose!" Ozpin paused for the polite clapping that followed his statement, then said, "And of course, Perseus Jackson, please approach the stage!" when I got to the stage, he had team RWBY stand to the side and me in their original position. "Ruby Rose, please step forward," said the eccentric professor, when she did as he asked, he continued to say, "will you accept Perseus Jackson into your team?" Ruby smiled, and glanced back at her team, who were nodding, and said "yes, I do." Ozpin gave a curt nodd, saying, "Welcome to team RW(P)BY (Ruby) **A/n The P is silent** Mr. Jackson," He said to me, turning to address the crowd, "and welcome to Beacon!"

 ***Night before the first day of school***

 ***Ruby P.O.V***

Excitement rushed through my veins as I walked to my dorm, everyone except Percy, who went ahead, was with me. Yang lazily hung off my shoulder, "alright!" she exclaimed, "not only am I on a team with my sister, but also Percy Jackson!" Weiss, who was walking next to me, said, "it is very fortunate to have been placed on a team with a world renowned swordsmen." There was agreement all around. I thought for a second, " why did Percy go ahead?" I asked noone in particular. Blake rolled her eyes, "maybe he was tired," she said, "and didn't want to deal with the obvious over excitement that has infected most of the team." I blinked at her, "oh," I say, a little embarrassed, " well here is our room."

I quickly open the door and look around the room. There were five beds, the one furthest from the door contains the sleeping form of Percy. "Oh," I say quietly, turning to the rest of my team, "Looks like you were right Blake." She nodded, glancing over as Percy's breathing became more labored. "We need to figure out a bathroom schedule," said Weiss, rather absent mindedly as Percy had started muttering, "but that can probably wait until morning." There were nods of agreement all around, when a slight tremor shook the room. We all looked at each other, "what was th…?" Yang attempted to ask but being cut off by another tremor, and someone shouting, "NO…" Percy Jackson was shaking violently on his bed, sweat glistened on his skin, He looked like he was having a nightmare. Weiss and Blake shared a look, "You dont think…" Weiss asked Blake, Blake nodded, "We need to wake him, or else the whole building might come down." Said Blake, panic rising in her voice as another tremor shook the building and the door burst open

 **I know what you're thinking, he can't do that, he can't fly, well he can now, and if you don't like it you don't have to read. any way, please leave a Reviwe or comment, Constructive critasisim is welcomed.**


	3. Trauma

**Hey guys, I know that it's been a while but I am back! I have a lot going on. for starters, I have a Beta reader/editor now they are really cool, it's NuclearPenStrokes and they have been helping me out. Anyways, enough of that, on with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Glynda Goodwitch**

Glynda Goodwitch rushed down the hall. She had been told that someone was screaming in team Rw(p)by's room, and with the tremors that seemed to be hitting every two seconds, there were few possibilities on why they were screaming. _Someone must be hurt,_ she thought, as she burst into the room, only to be met by a confusing sight.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang were all at the bedside of Perseus, who was screaming and writhing in his bed. Outside, thunder boomed and lightning flashed, and the room shook once more. "Step aside children," said the blond-haired professor, walking to his bedside, "I have dealt with similar situations. I believe, as I can see you do, that he is causing this." She then knelt down next to the inexperienced students, "It is dangerous," she said, stopping their attempts to shake him awake, "to wake someone in a violent manner when they are like this."

Ruby looked up, worry plain in her expression, at the deputy headmistress. "What do we do?" Asked the young scythe wielder, "He sounds like he is in pain." Glynda was forced to pause and reevaluate her opinion of Ruby, she, at first, seemed to be a reckless girl who had and would chase adventure no matter the damage, now Glynda saw that it was her concern for others that drove her to jump in without thought, Ruby Rose would make a great huntress.

"We," said Glynda, gently tapping his shoulder, "must do our best to wake him gently."

Just as she said this, Percy shot up, sweat glistening on his skin, breathing heavily. He looked around, seeing the people around him. "Um.." He said, clearly trying to collect his thoughts. "Wh-," he paused, putting his hand to his head as if he had a headache. "Did anyone get hurt?" he asked shakily.

To Glynda, it was clear that this had happened before, though she asked him to be sure. In response, he nodded, "It has, just not around people, and it has been a while since the last episode."

"It is clear to me," said the blonde professor, " that you have an egregious case of PTSD, which is extremely uncommon among people your age." she paused, curiously glancing at the young swordsmen. "May I ask…." Glynda started to ask but didn't get to finish, as Percy stood up and walked over to the window currently being battered by a downpour of rain. Glynda, seeing what he was going to do, said, "Oh please don't, the rain will soak the carpet."

As Percy opened the window, he waved his hand and the rain stopped, the clouds disappearing from the sky, leaving all present completely baffled. "I would prefer," said Percy, leaning out of the open window, with his arms underneath him, "that you don't ask, it's a... very traumatic memory and I would prefer to avoid talking about it for a while if that is alright."

Glynda nodded. She understood why he was reluctant to reveal his past. She also had an idea to help him out, not a solution, mind you, but a way to relieve stress. "Perseus, if I am correct," she said, trying to get him to take an interest, and having mild success, "and you are not going to be able to sleep for the rest of the night, would you be interested in going to the campus combat arena to spar?" He looked back and nodded, following her without another word, leaving the room in stunned silence.

Yang

Ruby collapsed onto the bed closest to Percy's, shock and concern painting her features. " I'm surprised that they would let someone with such… difficulties… into such a prestigious academy!" Weiss huffed indignantly, causing Yang's eyes to flash red and Blake to clench her fists. However, before the two partners could do anything, they were stopped by the sharp _shrrr_ of wood against wood that drew their attention to the fourth person in the room.

Ruby, now standing, walked slowly toward the white-clad heiress, her eyes on the floor, her hands at her sides, nothing in her demeanor betrayed her feelings to the remainder of the team. Stopping a foot or two in front of Weiss, Ruby spoke, any semblance of the shy, anti-social girl Yang grew up with gone, "what did you say Weiss?" The question was legitimate, causing Weiss to look at the young girl and answer her with confusion evident in her features.

"I was simply stating that Persesus's condition will bring the team down!" Weiss said with confidence.

Ruby drew in a long breath, her eyes rising to meet Weiss's, anger shining in their silver depths. "So," said the small reaper, in a voice that barely concealed an abundance of rage " first you are elated to be on a team with a "world-renowned swordsmen", and the second you find that he has some form of trauma you want him gone?!"

Weiss started on with shock, "I-I….." stammered the heiress.

"No," Ruby said, cutting her off, "that is not how a team works Weiss! We are supposed to look out for one another, to be there when one of us is in pain, and to help no matter what! We are going to be a team for FOUR YEARS so either get with the program, or I am sure that Glynda will gladly help you transfer back to Atlas, her desk is in Beacon tower."

With that, Ruby turned and left the room, leaving behind her stunned teammates, but most importantly, her stunned sister. "I thought she was shy?" said Blake, having been the first to recover from the event.

"Not when it something she is passionate about," Yang said with a slight chuckle.

Blake nodded, "I had my doubts about her being our leader, but they seem to have vanished," said Blake, causing Yang to chuckle.

Seeming to snap out of her stupor, Weiss huffed, crossing her arms, "whatever," she said indignantly, but yang could see a hint of respect shining in her eyes.

Ruby

Full of anger, Ruby rushed into the combat arena, prepared to destroy anything she could get her hands on. "Miss Rose?" asked Glynda, "have you come to check on Perseus so soon?" Ruby almost responded with a "no" but then got an idea, she could kill two birds with one stone.

"Actually," Ruby responded, "I came to see if he would like a partner to spar with." Glynda smiled a wide, genuine smile.

"it's wonderful that you're so considerate of your teammate, I will ask him…"

"I would love to spar with you, Ruby," Interrupted Percy who was standing in his armor, with the helmet retracted and a small smile across his face.

"Alright," said Glynda, as Ruby stood opposite of Percy, "Standard tournament rules, ready, begin!"

Ruby dashed forward, bringing her scythe in a downward slash that would have been across Percy's torso if he hadn't blocked. The block confused Ruby to no end because she was sure that up until that exact moment Percy's sword was in its sheath. In the split second that she thought of this, Percy allowed the blade of Crescent Rose to slip diagonally to the ground, and then with practiced ease, bashed her shoulder with the pommel of his sword.

Ruby jumped back with her semblance, creating a trail of rose petals, causing Percy to raise an eyebrow. "Ahh," he said with a grin, "so you're a speedster! Why do you deactivate your semblance?" Ruby looked at him with confusion,

"what do you mean?"

Percy smiled, "Running is about endurance and control right?" he asked, causing Ruby to nod. "Well," said Percy, dawning a serious expression, "what better way to train your semblance is to always have it active so you can learn how to control your speed, while also training your endurance or the amount of time you can use your semblance?"

Ruby's eyes widened, Glynda off to the side matching her expression. "T-that's Impossible!" said the deputy headmistress, "she would run out of Aura!" Percy's face turned to confusion, "the way it was explained to me is that or Aura is a manifestation of or soul, is this correct?" He asked, inciting a confused nod from both of the ladies. "Well," he continued, "how can you run out of soul?" Glynda froze, absolutely stunned, it was a simple observation, but its implications were tremendous.

"Are you trying to say that you can sustain the entirety of your aura throughout a fight, no matter how many hits you take?" Asked Glynda, causing Percy to nod. The more Ruby thought about it the more she wanted it to be true, the ability to run forever was an exhilarating idea. "Please explain," asked Glynda, her curiosity taking hold.

Percy Laughed, sheathing his sword. "Ruby," he said, snapping her from the fantasy of endless speed, "Hit me with as many strikes as you can in rapid succession." Ruby nodded, speeding forward she hit him with several, recoil powered, slashes that would break anyone's Aura causing him to fly into the wall, shattering said wall. Imagen her surprise when she looked up at Percy's Aura meter only to find that it was completely full.

"Y-you d-d-didn't lose any Aura!" Cried Ruby in shocked aww, with Glynda matching her expression.

"Might I inquire as to how this is done?" asked a new voice from the top of the stands.

"well," said Percy, watching Ozpin descend the stairs, "I can teach you how to recharge your aura, but maintaining it throughout an entire fight is a technique that is unique to each person."

"Very well," said Ozpin, "please do so."


End file.
